Jeremiah is riding in a car that is traveling 60 miles per hour. At this rate, how many minutes will it take him to travel 20 miles?
Solution: Distance equals rate times time, so the trip will take $$\frac{20\text{ mi.}}{60\text{ mph}}=\frac{1}{3}\text{ hours}.$$ One-third of an hour is $\boxed{20}$ minutes.